sfmlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
SFM Kingdom
This is the official website for the Smash Fest Mania series created by The King of SFM! This website contains information about the series, articles about video game characters and popular members of YouTube and Steam who create Source Filmmaker animations and who provided the assets used in the Smash fest Mania series. What is Smash Fest Mania? Smash Fest Mania is a fanfiction, an animated series based on video games created by Nintendo, SEGA, Valve and many more. Smash Fest Mania animations are created with Source Filmmaker (SFM is an abbreviation for both names) by the legendary King of SFM (LightningShadow is Mario) for people to watch and love. The Smash Fest Mania storyline includes all the video game stories of the Mario, Sonic, Pokémon, Zelda, Kirby etc. games and also includes some original characters created by LightningShadow is Mario. Smash Fest Mania and Source Filmmaker having the same abbreviation was 100% coincidental. Smash Fest Mania animations are NOT endorsed by Nintendo, SEGA, Valve or any other official companies, and are endorsed only by the creator of the animations and other people who volunteer to distribute them. How to recognise a Smash Fest Mania animation Most animations on YouTube and other sites created with Source Filmmaker have the word "SFM" or (SFM) before the video name. Videos on YouTube that have "SFM -" are more likely to be Smash Fest Mania animations created by the King of SFM. Animations with "SFM" created by other users however could also be canonical to Smash Fest Mania, but that is for you to decide. This is the Smash Fest Mania series logo (it is NOT an registered trademark): Videos on YouTube with this logo may be Smash Fest Mania unless someone abuses it. None of the SFM videos feature the trademark inside them however, they will feature this: This video outro clarifies that the animation was created by LightningShadow is Mario/The King of SFM, therefore it is canonical to the series. Why is the creator called "LightningShadow is Mario"? LightningShadow is Mario - Sonic Animations is the King of SFM's official YouTube channel where he uploads animations revolving mostly around the Sonic characters. He used to upload Mario animations there too until he found out about Nintendo's DMCAism and how copyright crazy they are. Talk to him on Discord if you want to see a Mario animation. Most Smash Fest Mania animations are legal under the US Fair Use law because they are: 1. Non commercial 2. Transformative (Factual works are more likely to be considered Fair Use rather than fictional works, but "more likely" means that fictional works still have a little hope, especially when the company who holds the rights to the work doesn't grant permission to individuals in general) 3. Use no more original material than needed and 4. Do not affect Nintendo, SEGA or Valve's ability to profit off their work So if you live in the US, you can legally upload a Smash Fest Mania animation to YouTube and other sites, but you must credit the creator, and probably check with him first. You may also create derivative works off the videos and new characters. Why is he called LightningShadow is Mario anyway? That is for you to find out, but here's a clue: MaestroAyuwoki is Sonic ;) For more information on Smash Fest Mania content sharing, please read this. Other than all that, enjoy the series! Category:Browse